The Ice Days
by Ryoken
Summary: Seacia and the guys get to play in Dumah's wasteland. FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP, PEOPLE!!!!
1. The Skating Lesson

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I've lost it, well I was bored, this is what happens when fanfic writers get bored ok, so bear with me!  
  
The Ice Days:  
The Ice-Skating Lesson  
By Ryoken  
  
They didn't want to go. But she made them go anyway because they weren't doing anything at all.  
"But Seacia, we don't know how to ice-skate!!!" Zephon complained.  
"That's why I'm gonna teach you, silly!" She answered. They were headed to a small patch of ice in Dumah's territory that Seacia had found that morning and that's what got her inspired to at least get them to TRY ice-skating.   
"Are you sure it's safe? I mean, it's probably not able to hold all of us on it at one time and-"  
"Don't be such a baby, Melchah. I tested it out myself and it's perfectly fine! Now quit whining!" She laughed. They reached the spot where the ice was and it was bigger than her description.  
"Ok Seacia, since you got us out here, you go first!!" Rahab retorted.  
"All righty, I will!!" She took a few steps back and ran to the ice till she was on it and started skating around. "See, it isn't going to hurt you!!" She said as they watched in amazement at her moving without taking very many steps. She slid up to Raziel, took his hand, and pulled him onto the ice. Seacia let go of him and he started waving his arms madly to keep his balance. His brothers laughed at his folly as he tried to get the hang of it.   
"Oh yeah, why don't you try it then?!" He shouted. His brothers got an evil gleam in his eye and pushed Melchah onto the slippery, frozen water. He simply fell on his face. Every time he tried to get back his feet, he fell down once more. The other brothers were laughing their bloody heads off. Seacia grinned an evil grin and skated over to them. They were laughing to hard to notice her. She went behind them and pushed them all onto the ice. They too, fell flat on their faces.  
"OW, what'd you do that for?!?!" Zephon said as he carefully tried to get on his feet.  
"You shouldn't laugh at others for things that you can't do yourself, you know," she said as she grinned evilly at them. Once Zephon was able to get on his feet, as the others, Melchah clumsily tried keeping his balance by grabbing Zephon's shoulder, which brought them both tumbling to the ground.  
"Ok Seacia, enough games. Are you gonna teach us how to skate or not?!" Turel demanded.  
"Yes, yes. Ok, everybody get back onto the snow," she commanded. They were very happy to do so as they could get back on their own feet. She slid out in front of them on the ice and said "First of all, you gotta keep your balance." She tried not to picture the collapsing brothers on the ice as she instructed them. It was too hilarious. "It's like walking: once you know how to do it, you never forget how. Anywho, who wants to volunteer?" None came forth. "If you don't volunteer, then I'm gonna choose one of you, whether you like it or not!"  
They all said "Melchah." At the same time and Melchah frowned.  
"Turel, come out here," she ordered as she pointed at him. He groaned in complaint, but obeyed. As soon as he touched the ice, he was slipping around again. She caught him just before he fell. She helped him back up and held onto one of his clawed hands. Then she began to slowly skate around the ice, still holding onto his hand, and he cursed like crazy at her. "Come on, Turel, you gotta keep your balance!!" She said as she laughed. He began to get the message (finally) and tried to stand up straight while she skated around. Just when he thought he'd gotten how to do it, she let go of his hand and he started skating off to the opposite bank. "Use your claws to stop, Turel!" When she said claws, he thought she meant the ones of his hands, not his feet. Though he did stop, it looked utterly ridiculous. She laughed and yelled out "Not with your hands, silly!" Realizing the mistake he had made, he blushed and got back onto his feet. It wasn't easy. "Ok, think you can skate on over here?" She shouted.  
"Yeah!" He shouted confidently back. With a smile on his face, he did his best to get whatever speed he could muster on his feet and when he was almost to the other side, he tried to do a trick by skating on one foot, but lost his balance and slid the rest of the way back on his ass.   
"Ok, who's next?!" Seacia shouted and grinned. This went on till she had gone through them all. "Well, that's all you guys really need to know!" They looked at her with surprise and confusion.   
"THAT'S IT?!?!?! THAT'S WHAT YOU DRAGGED US OUT HERE TO DO?!?!?!" Zephon yelled.   
She smiled sweetly. "Yes, and you guys are very fast learners..." Zephon then fell over.  
"That's it! I'm going back to my clan where it's warm!" Zephon said and stomped back off towards the human cathedral. She shrugged and went back out onto the ice. They watched at her skate backwards and do small little things that impressed them. Then they went onto the ice and tried to do it themselves. They were just beginning to able to skate backwards when Dumah noticed someone was watching them.   
"Aw shit, it's Kain!!" He cried out and they all tried to stop where they were, though Melchah couldn't stop and landed in a pile of snow.  
"What ARE you doing?!" Kain questioned. He didn't look all too pleased until Seacia skated past him and said "Ice-skating!". "Ice-skating?" He said as he raised one eyebrow at them. Surprisingly, he chuckled and grinned at them. "Go ahead and 'skate' around if you wish, just so long as you don't involve me."  
"Aww, now where's the fun in that, Kain?" Seacia teased. He smiled evilly and teleported himself out before Seacia could drag him out onto the ice. They skated (and fell down on their faces) until dawn was almost upon them and headed for their clans to sleep. 


	2. The Snowball War!

The Ice Days:  
The Snowball war!  
By Ryoken  
  
  
The next night, Seacia went to see the ice again, but it had melted back into water. She didn't realize that the brothers were going back too till she heard their voices. An evil idea popped into her head and she hid behind a hill covered by snow. She watched them as they approached the ice, which was now water, talking and laughing about the day before. She was at a distance, but she could see their disappointed faces. She tried not to laugh out loud, and threw a snowball at Rahab. It hit him smack in the side of his face. She tried her best to stifle her laughter as she ducked back down behind the hill. She could just see the looks on their faces. She gathered up a some more snow and readied it for throwing and when she popped her head up, she was the one who got snow in her face. She wiped the snow from her eyes and threw the snowball that she had in her hand as hard as she could at the group of childish vampires. It hit Raziel's back. The cold must have stung him because he leapt up in the air. The brothers scattered to different locations in order hide from their attacker. All was silent. A little too silent. Seacia peeked over the edge of the hill and saw that a patrolling Dumahim must have heard the commotion and came to see what was happening. She grinning and waited till the victim wasn't looking her way. He turned away from her and she threw a perfect bull's-eye- right on the back of his head! He fell to the ground and when he got up, his face was covered in snow. Seacia hid back down and had to hold her hands over her mouth to silence herself. The Dumahim must have thought that one of the younger fledglings was trying to play with him because he started to search around. The brothers must have been able to guess at what Seacia had done because they were throwing their snowballs at Dumahim whenever he turned his back to one of them. Finally, he gave up and started running back to where he had come in.   
Seacia was trying to figure out some plan of attack when a snowball hit the side of her face. She looked to see the capes of Dumah and Turel disappear behind a wall. Oh, so you wanna play hardball, eh? She cackled under her breath and tried to think of a way to get to one of the other brothers and ally herself with one of them. She did her best to sneak around buildings and things and saw Rahab hiding behind a wall. Perfect! she thought. She crept up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. She got a mouthful of snow. "Hey!" She cried out as she tried to wipe the snow from her face. Rahab ran from place to place till he was then out of her sight. Then from out of no where, another snowball hit the back of her head. She heard the small laughter of, was that Zephon?? Though she couldn't see him, she could have sworn it was his laughter. She didn't even know if he had come with his fellow lieutenants. Alright, that's it! No more Miss nice-vampire, she though as she flew up to the top of a building. From there, she could see everything. And also the hiding places of her friends. Turel and Dumah seemed to be allied with themselves in the corner to her far left. She could clearly see them stacking their hoard of ammunition. To the right of them was where she had been, which was now occupied by Melchah. He was turning a snowball over in his hands, examining it. To her close left, was Rahab and Zephon. They seemed to be sneaking up on Turel and Dumah, their arms full of the cold snow. And to her close right was Raziel. He seemed to be ever watchful of his surroundings in case of an ambush. This, she thought, was going to be too easy... 


	3. The Snow War Continues...

The Ice Days:  
The Snow War Continues...  
By Ryoken  
  
Gathering up all of the snow that was on top of the building, she began to create her own hoard of ammunition. Then she gathered up what she could in her arms and flew silently over to Dumah and Turel. They were going to be the first victims on her list to feel her wrath. So soon as she was directly over their heads, she let go of the snowballs in her arms and they came crashing down on top of them. Just then, a snowball went flying past her head and saw that Raziel had seen her and was trying to nail her. He wasn't throwing very well so it was easy to out-maneuver the flying snow and get back to her place. Rahab and Zephon were going to be her next targets, seeing as they were trying to get away from Dumah and Turel as they dug their way out of the pile of snow that had been dropped on their heads. As before, she gathered up a bunch of snow in her arms and set off to dump it on top of Zephon and Rahab. Soon she saw them, they were hiding behind another wall, apparently trying to work out some plan. Once in range, she let go of the little snow bomb and watched as they were covered in snow.   
It appeared that Raziel was getting better at his aiming because just then he hit her on the back of her head with a rather large snowball. She was just getting a little fed up at this and knew her next sufferer. Gathering some snow, Seacia tried to make a snow ball the size of half of her body. It was pretty heavy to lift, but it would be worth it. She sneaked on the rooftops to get behind Raziel's spot and put the bomb of a snowball on a ledge on top of the building behind him. Once she saw him lean against the wall, she pushed that sucker right off the ledge. Fortunately, Raziel could hear it coming and managed to dodge it, only when it hit the ground, it seemed to combust and it went all over him. From the look of it, he could have been a vampire snowman. Seacia could hardly keep from laughing off of the building. This, of course, gave Zephon the opportunity that was needed. He had carried Rahab, along with quite a few snowballs, up the wall of the building that Seacia was on. Very quietly, they snuck up behind her and started throwing them all at her. She was so startled by this that she had no time to counter an attack and fell off the building. She landed on the hard snow below.   
"Maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all..." Rahab thought aloud, looking at Seacia's limp body.  
"You don't think we killed her...do you?" Zephon asked.  
"Only one way to find out. Let's get down there." Zephon hung onto Rahab as he climbed down the wall to where Seacia lay. Once on the ground, they poked and nudged her, but she didn't move. Suddenly, she flinched and the two vampires jumped back, preparing for the worst yelling of their undead lives. But she didn't get up. They got closer to her to examine her, but then, all hell broke lose. Raziel jumped out from the snow that he was buried under threw as much snow on them as possible, Turel and Dumah started throwing their ammo at the two vampires, Melchah threw the snowballs that Seacia had made, and Seacia scooped up the snow around her and flung it at Zephon and Rahab. In less than a minute, the two vampires were buried in snow and only their heads remained uncovered. The others laughed at them as they punched their way out of the heavily laid snow. The night was fading to day as they headed back to their clans, wondering what lay in the night ahead of them.  
  
Ok, so it probably wasn't all THAT great. But please inform me if you liked it and I'll try to come up with some other snow-related things that our beloved vampires can do. :) 


	4. The Snow Contest and the Horrible Gray S...

Been a while since there was a new chapter for this one eh? Was busy with other stories, you know. Anyhow, this should be a good one if my head is up for the challenge.  
  
The Ice Days IV  
  
Walking in the darkness that concealed them, Raziel and his brothers hurried off to Dumah's clan, wondering what was in store for them this time. When they reached the place where last night's snowball fight had occurred, snowfall had turned it back to the way it was. And in the midst of it all was Seacia. She was placing the snow around her on top of more snow, by the look of it. Wondering what she was doing, the six brethren circled her. She was too enthralled with what she was doing to notice.  
"What ARE you doing?" Rahab asked.  
"Making a snowman. Wanna help?"  
"A snowman, huh? Hmm, what do you guys think?"  
"Have we anything better to do?" Turel said.  
"Now that you mention it, no. Ok, Seacia, what do we gotta do?"  
"It's quite simple: just make three big balls of snow and put them on top of one another and then make a face on him with whatever you want."  
"Interesting...sure, we'll help," Easily, they made three boulder sized snowballs and tried to lift them on top of one another without much luck. Seacia only laughed and rolled around in the snow, clutched her stomach.  
"Well if you think this is so funny then why don't you try?!" Dumah yelled, trying to lift the boulder-sized snowball off the ground.  
"Be-because that's not wha-what you were supp-supposed to do!!" She laughed. The lieutenants dropped the gigantic snowball where it was and threw their hands up in the air.   
"NOW she tells us!!" They cried. Doing her best to stop laughing, she resized two of the snowballs with her claws, then placed them one on top of the other.  
"Hehe, there!! Now all we need is some stuff to decorate him with," she said. Melchah was already one step ahead of her.  
"Already done," he said with a smile as he dropped the stuff on the ground. He had found some limbs, sticks, rocks, and had found an abandoned spear leaning against a nearby wall.  
"Go Melchah!" Seacia cheered as he blushed. She showed them what to do and when they finished, he looked like three snowballs stacked on top of one another with two rock eyes that made him look evil because of the twig eyebrows, a stick mouth, two limb branches, and the spear was put in the snow to make it look like he was holding it. It was supposed to be a vampire guard.   
"Well that was fun," she said sarcastically. When she turned to face her friends to ask them what they wanted to do next, she noticed that Raziel and Turel were gone. "Hey, where'd Raziel and Turel go?" She asked.  
"I don't know, I didn't notice that they were gone," Zephon answered. She shrugged it off, thinking that they were planning something odd, and decided on what they should do next.  
"Hey I know! Anyone up for a snowman contest?" They all raised an eyebrow at her.   
"What are the rules?" Dumah asked slyly.  
"All you have to do is make the best looking snowman. You can sculpt it out of snow instead of making it with three snowballs, of course," she explained.  
"Ok, how do we know who wins?" Zephon questioned.  
"Someone's gotta judge them."  
"Who?"  
"I'll do it, I just won't participate."  
"How do we know you'll judge fairly?"  
"Because I don't play favorites?" She shrugged. "Sides, can you think of anything better to do?"  
"Good point."  
"Can we group up?" Melchah asked.  
"Yep, but only two partners, if any at all. No time limits though," Seacia replied.   
"Ok, let's get started then," Zephon said. As they thought up things to make, Seacia busied herself with finding Raziel and Turel. It wasn't difficult to find them. They had gone behind a building and were making something out of snow.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Startled, they rushed at her, pushing her back around the corner till she couldn't see the pile of snow.  
"Don't sneak up on us artists!" Raziel said.  
"Yeah, you're not supposed to see it till it's done!!" Turel added.  
"What in hell's name are you doing anyhow?"   
"Sculpting!! Now shoo!"  
"Hey wait a sec!! Why don't you enter into our little competition? Your brothers are doing the same thing," she said. The two looked at each other and nodded.  
"Only if no one comes over here and looks at it before it's done, deal?"  
"Deal." They then pushed her the rest of the way out till they reached the place where their brothers were busy making their snow objects. Then ran back to their secluded spot. "Well that wasn't very nice," Seacia said as she joined the others.  
Dumah and Zephon had teamed up and it wasn't clear as to what they were making. Rahab was by himself with only one big snowball on the ground and he carving it with claws. Melchah, on the other hand, was just sitting on the ground in a corner, making designs in the snow. He didn't look too happy.  
"Hey Melchah, what's up?" Seacia said as she jogged up to him.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." He said. Something was troubling him, she could tell.  
"Nothing huh? Well, if you say so," she said as she started to get up.  
"Wait...ok, there is something wrong," he responded gloomily. Reverse psychology, works every time, she thought.  
"I haven't got any ideas for what I should make. I tried asking for advise, but they only told me to scram," he told her.  
"Oh I see. Hmm, maybe I can help you out," she suggested.  
"Aren't you supposed to judge, not help?" He asked.  
"I said I wouldn't participate, I never said anything about giving others ideas," she said as she grinned and she could see Melchah trying to hide a smile. "Ok, here's something you can do..."  
  
Hours and hours later, they finally finished. Rahab had carved out a book. It even had a title, though what it said was unreadable. Dumah and Zephon had made what was supposed to be a vampire sucking blood from a human. Pieces of it were falling off and had to be put back on with snow. At Seacia's suggestion, Melchah just carved out his clan symbol, which seemed to be the best of them all.  
"Hey Seacia, did you ever find Raziel and Turel?" Dumah asked.  
"That's right, they said they were gonna be in this contest too!" She said as she began walking towards the back of the building. Just then, Raziel and Turel turned the corner with evil smiles on their faces.  
"Hehe, ok, we're finished! You can go look now," Raziel said. Turel tried to hide his laughter.  
"Are you sure we wanna see this?" Seacia asked suspiciously.  
"Of course I'm sure, it's the best of them all." Turel laughed even harder and fell to the ground. Sighing, Seacia prepared herself for whatever it was they had created and turned the corner.   
What she saw was not what she had expected. It was a snowman or woman, as it so seemed, that had the same body that she had made earlier. It looked like they had tried to make hair with their claws by scratching the back and front of it. Then there was what looked to be a large square made of tree limbs that was in front of the snowperson. The arms were made to look like their hands were on their hips.  
"I give up, what or who is it?" Seacia laughed. The two vampires laughed hard.  
"Think of the twigs," Turel said as he pointed at the square ,"as a mirror." Then he fell down laughing.  
"A...mirror..? Wait a minute..." Seacia said she turned to face the vampires. "TUREL!!!! RAZIEL!!! I'M GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS TO RUN AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Raziel and Turel stopped laughing immediately and started to run, cursing. "ONE!!!!!!" They went past Dumah and Zephon's sculpture. "TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!" They had gotten to Rahab's book. "TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They had made it to the beginning of a tunnel when from out of no where, Seacia appeared and picked them up by the back of their shoulder pads as they tried to turn around to run the other way.   
"Oh man, we are so dead," Raziel started to say.  
"This is all your fault, you know!" Turel said.  
"It is not, you're the one who thought of it!!"  
"It was not, it was yours!!"  
"No, it was yours!!  
"SHUT UP, it was BOTH your faults!!" Seacia yelled at them. They were silent. "Now, I know the exact punishment that I should give you. HEY ZEPHON!!!!!" Not wanting to end up on the other end of Seacia's wrath, he ran up to her. Then she whispered in his ear something and he ran off in the direction of Dumah's room, with Dumah right behind him. It was only a few minutes until they returned with a bag. Seacia gave the two vampires to Dumah and Zephon to hold while she looked in the bag. "Excellent! There's enough in here to do them twice!" She said as she took out one of the objects. Raziel and Turel screamed and struggled to get free. She came nearer to them, but then stopped and called Melchah and Rahab to come over to a spot where the others couldn't hear her. They spoke for a while, then came back. Seacia looked at Turel and then at Raziel, ripping off a piece of duct tape for each of them and covered their mouths. Then she whispered in Dumah and Zephon's ears. They grinned bigger every minute. When she finished, they nodded ecstatically. Then Seacia refaced the two prisoners. "If you, or any of you for that matter, do something like this again to me, you shall face the exact same punishment. Dumah and Zephon, strip 'em." Raziel and Turel yelled muffled screams and curses which were not understandable through the duct tape. When they finished, Raziel and Turel were shivering. Seacia took out two more rolls of duct tape and handed them to Rahab and Melchah. Then they closed in on the two vampires.  
A half an hour later, Raziel and Turel looked like gray mummies. Almost every inch of them was covered in the sticky, horrible tape, even their hair. Seacia had told the two other brothers to purposely not cover up their mouths with anymore duct tape. That way, if she wanted them to speak, there'd be only one layer of tape she'd have to rip off.   
Seacia violently took of Raziel's gag. "Any final requests?"  
"Yeah, what in hell are you gonna do now??"   
"Sorry, but that is not for the prisoner to know until it has been done." She put the tape back on as soon as he started yelling. Then she ripped off Turel's gag. Immediately, he started to scream for help. She put the gag back on. "Ok, Rahab and Melchah, you go get the rope, Dumah and Zephon, if you will join me in making live snow vampires," she said as she motioned for them to start piling and shaping snow around the two mummies, who were having a hell of a time standing up straight, though the others were trying to hold them up. Once they couldn't hop and they could stand on their own, the three began to make the second ball of snow. By that time, Rahab and Melchah had returned and began tying the two ends of the rope around Turel and Raziel's chest. Then, leaving their heads uncovered, Zephon and Seacia dragged them to the top of a building. They took the rope that bound the two and put it around a nearby flag pole that stretched out from the side. They then placed the snow vampires on the ledge and went back down to the ground.   
"Well, that's it! Come on, let's get going," Seacia said.   
"You're just going to leave them there?" Dumah asked.  
"Yes, your kin will find them eventually." Then Seacia buried their clothes underneath the snow and flew up the snow vampires with their clan-symboled flags. She placed them around their necks as they struggled to break free. She flew back down and started to walk away. The four lieutenants stared at her for a moment and then hurried to catch up with her.   
Meanwhile, up at the ledge, Raziel and Turel were still struggling to get out of the duct tape and snow. In fact, they struggled a little bit too hard. They both fell of the ledge and were stopped by the rope. When their fall was stopped abruptly, the snow fell off, leaving them winded. It would be hours till someone noticed they were there, but it gave them time to think of revenge...  
  
I know I'm probably gonna get flamed for that, but I don't care, I liked it, though it wasn't how it I intended it to end. Oh well. 


	5. Snow cones and a new style of story writ...

Ice Days, Ice Days, all that we want are Ice Days...HURRAH, I don't have to sing this stupid little song any more because of an UPDATE!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Raziel- Ok, who gave her what?

Turel- I dunno, but I think she's incapable of starting the story.

Raziel-Yeah, hey I know! We'll start off the story for her!!

Turel- Good idea!!

The Ice Days

By Turel and Raziel (That's us!!)

Raziel-Ok, so, the really really good-looking lieutenants of their dad, Kain, went off to Dumah's territory, once again, to see Seacia sitting in the snow, but they couldn't tell what she was doing. So they went up to her and said 

Turel-"BOO!!" And she jumped up from the place where she was sitting in fright! 

"Oh hi boys," she said, turning to see them. In her hand was...um... 

Raziel-A snow cone!!!

Turel-A snow cone??

Raziel-Yep.

Turel-....You've been hanging out with Ryoken too much...

Raziel-I have not!!

Turel-Then where'd you get that idea?

Raziel-I don't know, it just sorta popped in my head.

Turel-(mutters) With the help of what alcohol? (Regular voice)Right, in her handwas a snow cone.

Raziel-"Where did you get that?" asked Melchiah. 

"I made it," she replied.

"What from?"

"The icicles over there." Seacia pointed at the rim of the roof. 

Ryoken-Thank you for your kind thought, boys, but I think I can write the rest from here.

Raziel-Aww, but we were having fun!!

Ryoken-Well, you can't always do what you wanna do.

Turel-Please, can't we write just one little chapter to give enjoyment to our poor 

and painful unlife, full of agony and-

Ryoken-Ok already!! Just shut up!!

Turel-Works every time.

Ryoken-You can write this fic so long as you do nothing bad to poor Seacia, 

she's busy enough as it is trying to fight off Hash'ak'gik in another story. Cause if I do...WHAM!!!!

Raziel-*gulps* You got it. 

Turel-Yessir!! I mean ma'am!!

Ryoken-Good. Write on, little vampires!! *sits back in a chair to listen to their little ditty of a story.

Raziel-Well, ok. Uh, where did we leave off?

Turel-Seacia showed us how she made the snow cones!!

Raziel-Oh yeah!! Um...

Turel-"You wanna make one?" she asked. 

"Yeah!!" they all said, except for us.

"No, we are too cool for that kind of thing," I said.

Raziel-Don't get so full of yourself, Turel.

Turel-Look who's talkin'!!!

Raziel-Why I outta...

(Raziel and Turel start fighting. Fists are flying and Ryoken does nothing to stop it. Finally Rahab walks on the set and whispers something in Ryoken's ear. She nods with a grin and shoos him away.)

Rahab- Ahem. Since Turel and Raziel are unable to continue this chapter, I will do the honor of finishing it. With the help of my brothers, of course.

(The others walk onto the set.)

Dumah-"If you don't wanna make snow cones, by all means, go!! All the more food for us!!" I said.

Zephon-"Yeah!"

Melchiah-Uh, guys?

Zephon-Not now, Mel. We're busy.

Melchiah-But guys...

Zephon-What did I just say?? Not now!!!

Melchiah-But guys!! Raziel and Turel are standing right behind you and they don't look happy!!

(Zephon and Dumah turn slowly around to see a seething Turel and Raziel. They grab the two vampires and drag them off the set, screaming like little girls.)

Should we continue the story?

Rahab-I don't think that would be a good idea. Ryoken, would you do the honors?

Ryoken-Surely.

Ahem, the two vampires, obviously still mad at the duct taping they had gotten yesterday, hesitated, but left the scene back to their territories. Or so it seemed. In the meantime, Seacia showed the four vampires what she had done to make the snow cones. They tried doing it, of course, with few failures, and when they were through, they all complained of frozen claws.

(Raziel and Turel come back with satisfied looks on their faces, congratulating them on such a brilliant idea.)

Ryoken- Ok, what the hell did you guys do to them?

Raziel- Ahh, well we took your idea from that last chapter and upgraded it.

Turel- Yes, we stripped them and then instead of immediately duct taping them, we threw them into a big barrel of tar, took them out, dumped bags of feathers onto them, THEN duct taped them to the Pillars.

Ryoken-...Ouch. Wait a sec, where'd did you find a barrel of tar and feathers?

Raziel- uhhhhhhhh... we kinda borrowed them from a store in the citadel...

Ryoken- There's a store in the human citadel that sells feathers and tar??

Turel- Yeah.

Ryoken- Holy crap...Wish I had known that before...

Turel- So do Dumah and Zephon. *grins*

Ryoken- Uh, well, back to the story...

They had all just complained about how much their claws ached from the cold when Raziel and Turel came back.

"Umm, we couldn't find anything to do so we decided to come back," Raziel said.

"Aww, did the big brothers feel left out?" Dumah taunted.

"Shut up, Dumah. What happened to you guys?" Turel asked, seeing as they were all huddled around a fire.

"Too many snow cones," Seacia said, explaining it in one sentence.

"I see." 

"Welp, I'm outta here," Seacia said, rising from her seat to leave.

"Speaking of leaving, where do you go anyway?" Rahab asked.

"Hehehe, that's for me to know," she said and flew off.

"Unless you guys can figure out something to do as well, I guess I'll get going as well," Rahab said, Melchiah following as he left. And so the others left as well, except for Turel and Raziel.

"Now?" Turel asked.

"Now," Raziel said. The two went up to the edge of the roof where the icicles were and broke one off for each of them. Turel broke off another behind Raziel's back and took a lick. Unfortunately for him, the icicle was very very cold and his tongue stuck to it. _Uh oh_, he thought, as he tried to pull it off. With the ruckus he was making, Raziel turned to see Turel pushing an icicle away from his mouth, even going so far as to try and put a foot on it. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Muh toune ith fowsen," Turel muffled. Raziel laughed.

"You're such an idiot!!! Put it over the fire and let it melt, that should do it," he said.

Turel did so and when it thawed and the icicle let go of his tongue, he went to get another, having dropped the first one in the snow. When he returned, Raziel was already scraping the pointed ice with his claws into a heap. 

Raziel sharpened the icicle so much that there was nothing left but a pile of, well, snow.

"Oh yeah, that worked real well," he said sarcastically. Turel laughed.

"You do it like this, silly." When he was done, he had a pile of snow as well. Raziel chuckled at him, and Turel threw the pile of snow in his face. Raziel threw his pile of snow at him as well and it formed into a snow fight, not a snowball fight, but a snow fight, which lasted until the two were too tired to throw another pinch of snow and they went home. 

Raziel- Well that was kind of boring.

Ryoken- Snow cones can getting boring really fast if you don't know how to make it all too humorous.

Raziel- That's why you should've let us write the rest of it!!

Ryoken- No, I'm afraid of what might have happened.


End file.
